


Of fallen knights

by Upsetapplecart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upsetapplecart/pseuds/Upsetapplecart
Summary: Sometimes your crewmate is chauvinist moron and things turn out fine. Sometimes your crewmate is a chauvinist moron and it get's him turned into a bubble man.
(A.k.a my wild speculation on Nami's thoughts before fighting Kalifia in the CP9 arc.)





	

Sanji had lost. 

She couldn’t believe it. Even staring down at the back of his now horribly shiny head Nami couldn’t believe it. Sanji had lost. 

Sanji didn’t lose. It just didn’t happen. Sanji was a knight in shining armour. He rode in and saved the day, one righteous kick at a time. He didn’t stare at the ground in defeat, words from crying. 

He may have the heart of a cook, but her Sanji had the soul of a knight-errant from the most sentimental kind of fairy tale, and the worst thing was that the world needed more people like him.

People willing to march in and save souls just because they were in need of saving, and no other reason. Nami knew what the world looked like without them, without these knights, these free-of-charge-heroes. It was a dark place, that world. Dark and lonely. 

Sanji was a knight, and he could not lose. 

As her grip tightened on her staff Nami decided that she would break this woman. Whoever she was. Whatever it took. How ever much it hurt, because the world needed more knights and she refused to let some stranger in poorly chosen fishnet stockings take Sanji’s light from this world. His righteous fury.

She would do this thing so that he could go on being a knight. Save more of those lost souls. Because she might not be able to do it herself, but she was going to make damn sure that those that would, could. 

Plus, fuck that bitch. Only she got to mess with Sanji like that.


End file.
